


There's not knowing what's going on, and then there's not giving a shit.

by HannaVictoria



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: A suprising lack of angst, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character's turned into vampires, Gen, May one day contain the things we all shouted at Hector throughout season 2, Other characters will likely appear later, Probably not exclusing himself from that, Trevor thinks everyone in this castle is some form or other of goddamn idiot, Vampire Turning, having a bit too much fun with the tags, he is kind of emotionally stunted, possibly he isn't processing his emotions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaVictoria/pseuds/HannaVictoria
Summary: See, shit like this was why Trevor was pretty sure God actively hated him or at least was amused watching him struggle. Well he wasn't getting the later. Trevor knew vampires, and he knew estates and he knew scheming noble sycophants. Like he could not tell you what a dipping bowl is for (just that he didn't use it right as a child), but he knew this was a fucking disaster and no one wanted to admit it.Godbrand was too stupid. Carmilla wanted something, probably lots of things. Isaac sincerely hated humans more than Trevor could ever manage which was, impressive as it was concerning. Hector, dear god he was going to slap the shit out of that kid. He barely cared about them let alone the others and he was starting to think Alucard was right about his dear old father.Finding a good exit was harder than he'd hoped and these people were the exact kind that made him take up drinking in the first place. He was either going to kill them all or escape, cause he was not dying here twice.





	There's not knowing what's going on, and then there's not giving a shit.

**Author's Note:**

> The only actual character in here is Trevor for the moment. Basic premise is Trevor does not actual give any significant shit about his fangs, that might be the emotional constipation talking, who's to say? So for this chapter at least Trevor is keeping his distance, perhaps to keep himself from literally fighting these people.

‘So, slight wrinkle.’ He was a vampire now. It was something of a “Well, shit.” Kind of thing. Because of course God hated him that much.

“Make the bloody vampire hunter a vampire, sure.” He grumbled from atop one of the large interior gargoyles, as he watched his _fucking sire_ hold his little court. It was just as “impressive” as any other he’d seen.

And he had actually seen a couple, through cracked servant doors and the like. He’d either been too young or too excommunicated to participate, noble blood or no. Small blessings as far as he was concerned.

“Not that that fucking stopped them from calling on me.” Hence why he was familiar with the back door of so many estates. In the middle of the night, of course. When everyone did their good scheming naturally.

It was surprising how often he was called in for a ghoul and it was just a stupid poisoning. The maid falls dead, the wife is wasting away, nephew starts convulsing. It was amazing how much overlap there was between poisons and acts of god.

“Or maybe not.” This was a room of vipers even by vampire standards, didn’t take an idiot to figure out putting the movers and shakers of a genuinely carnivorous system in one place was a bad idea.

He jumped down, had to be at least as high as the fall that had nearly killed him under Gresit, but fuck it, he was already dead.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Trevor has a jaded pseudo-hatered for all strata of society, but nobles? Nobles man. Forget that they pretty much abandoned his family for never quite fitting in with them, like does he even know that? They'er just so... he does not like them. Probably doesn't hurt that he mostly deals with the backstab-y wannabe chess master types.
> 
> So naturally he will just get along with Carmilla swimmingly. Oh, I just remembered my plan for them. I had to come up with one, since she never had a conversation with any of them. So I had to figure out how Trevor would react to her. This should be fun. :)
> 
> (No I don't ship them, but if you choose to read shipping into my stuff more power to you)


End file.
